Pain
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: Frank Iero. All he wants is acceptance. His band kicks him out, leaving him on the streets. Two nights after, he's wandering around with no money, no plans, nothing. He's aimlessly walking the streets of California, when he's kidnapped. Who are the capers? What will become of him? And he might learn, that what he thought were friends might become his biggest demons.
1. Prologue

This is a story. Now listen closely children, cause this won't be a normal story. First let me ask you a question. Is that all right? If I ask you a question? Good. Now, how many of you have read a story? That's right. Raise your hand. I know you have. The stories you've read, have they had happy endings, where the "love birds" get each other in the end? Where the bad guys die? Where justice is served? Where the sick are healed? Where the sad turn happy? Where the lost souls go free? Well . . . Take those stories, everything you know about them, and toss them out the window: throw them away: burn them, I don't care what you do with them, but rid of them. This story is different from the others. This story might be a good one, or an awful one, but you will hate the events that go on inside the pages, I guarantee it. In this story, I will warn, has death. It has pain (lots of it.), it has breakdowns, it has killers, injustice, and many others you wouldn't believe you could put in a story. People will die, people will hurt, people will kill, people will inflict awful never-ending pain, and people will want to die. People will hurt themselves. Physically scar them, and mentally bash them until they couldn't possibly conjure any more negative words. Then the people against these poor people won't help the situation. Just a warning. Are you ready for this epic tragedy to start? You shouldn't be, cause guaranteed you'd never want to touch another story after this one. Ten bucks says you'll try to burn it . . . or delete it, depends what your reading it on. Now, the story itself, right. The author/narrator, that's me, the main character. By the time my tale is through, I'm positive I'll be dead. Remember, children, I'm writing this as it happens. Now, the main character, that's me. I'll start basic for now, with the setting. Most of this is told in an old unused warehouse that is covered with blood, and death. That is where I was kept after I was kidnapped. When I was tortured, and kept away from salvation. Now every time I think of it, I have chills running along my spine. Annoying, right? I know. So, the warehouse, it's a fairly large, abandoned building that is in a remotely dead area. Meaning: No one can hear you screaming, and no one will find you, or your possibly dead body. That fact is obviously unnerving along with the fact that I trusted the person who did this to me. What makes it worse, is he threatened my family and friends. I'm afraid he'll follow up on that threat. The warehouse is divided into four rooms. Four for each of his favorite tortures, and one for the unimportant tortures. And when I say "unimportant", I mean not so heavily equipped, as in only using small tools (which is far more worse, let me tell you). Now, the characters. Me: Frank Anthony Iero. Best friend # 1/ lead singer of my band: Gerard Arthur Way. Best friend # 2/ lead guitarist: Raymond Manuel Toro-Ortiz. Best friend # 3/ Bassist: Michael James Way. Best friend # 4/ drummer: Robert Nathaniel Corey Bryar. I'm the rhythm guitarist. We're in a band called "My Chemical Romance". Those are just the people from my band though, here is the other character; my wife: Jamia Nestor Iero. Now let me ask you another question, yeah I know, _sooo_ many questions! Answer it anyway. What happens when _**everything**_ is taken away from you? Can you imagine it? No? Lucky you, I don't have to imagine it. I wanted to, no _correction_, I _want _to **die**! But I can't because my captors won't let me! They put me through various amounts of pain, just so I could live it over again every damn day! It also doesn't help that my mind runs around itself, playing goddamn "cat and mouse"! Meaning? It means I'll want to die one minute, and keep my life the next, which always makes me paranoid about how much pain I'll have to go through or if I won't make it through the night! It gets tiring, ya' know? Sometimes I just wish it was all a dream. Oh wait, who am I kidding? I always wish it were a dream! Wouldn't you? How long can someone stand torture until they just… die? Wouldn't you try _**so**_ hard to tell yourself it wasn't real? Wouldn't you convince yourself, just to keep your sanity? When really your in the process of loosing it? When with every optimistic thought, there is always something in the back of your mind telling you differently? The _truth_. … _**Weeeeell**_, I _guess_ I should get to the story, huh? Try not to cross your eyes, or whatever the fuck you can do when you read. This is my _story_, this is how _my life_ is, so don't criticize, and don't cry, because: 1) I don't need your shit as I'm _tortured_ 2) I don't need you to cry over me, god that's annoying! Well, here you go, my thoughts, my heart, my pain. Enjoy.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTESorry D:

_**ATTENTION READERS!:**_

_**I MIGHT NOT BE POSTING STORIES FOR A WHILE, AS I'M TRYING TO WRITE A BOOK TO PUBLISH. I WILL ADMIT IT MIGHT BE A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM, BUT I MIGHT NOT POST, I WILL, HOWEVER, POST WHEN I AM STUCK ON MY BOOK AND WILL CONTINUE WITH ONE OF THOSE, BUT DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! I WILL COME AND READ, BUT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE OTHERS! I'M TRULY SORRY, BUT I REALLY WANT THIS PROJECT TO SUCCEED, I WILL MISS YOU ALL, BUT IF MY BOOK COMES OUT YOU CAN READ IT? IT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN, BUT HEY…A GIRL'S GOTTA HAVE GOALS! X} GOODBYE MY LOVES!**_


End file.
